fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elysian Shard
'The Elysian Shard' a story told in fragments mainly from the view point of Alec Elearedan set primarily in the LOTR universe with occasional misadventures in the world of ASOIAF 'Chapters' The Fall of Klonodor The Flight of Klonodor 'The Characters' 'Alec ' Scoundrel, seer, Sword of Man A man of the Third Age of seventy-three years. Known to the Elves as Elearedan. Called the The King's Sword and Illuvatar's Orphan by lowly folk. A Dunedain ranger, though he primarily resides in Minas Tirith. Discovered as an abandoned infant by Rellan, who fostered him until the age of eight. Parents are unknown at this time. A master swordsman, adept in forethought, seeker of Arnorian artifacts. A drinker, a charmer, and a contrarian. Wields the powerful Ainurbane, a sword forged together with pieces of First Age steel, mithril and the mysterious Elysian Shard. Slayer of Drikguth, Uruk-Hai chieftain. Silencer of False Kings -- slayed Vortith the Pretender and Wary Lanek, both who were unproven claimants to be Isildur's Heir. Fights in service to the Free People's of Middle-earth. A drinker and a charmer. Is this the Sword of Man, the prophesied prince destined to bring peace -- or just another man with a sword? '' ' Rellan' ''"The Heretic is nothing more than a self-serving, manipulative conjurer who tinkers in the dark arts." ''- 'from the mouths of many Gondorian nobles' In the simplest terms, he is a mage, mystic, master of potion of lore. A Dunedain blessed with long life yet despises "those libertine rangers." Life is gray to Rellan. No one is wholly good or evil -- and neither is he. A man of ninety-two years, Rellan now lives a hermit's life in secrecy. Though once a proud counselor to Ecthelion, Rellan observed the madness of his son Denethor and fled. Has a strong hatred for politics, pageantry and the monarchy. ''Who is Rellan truly serving and what are his motives? '' 'Tom Grubb' Called the Half Pint. Frequents the Green Dragon, where he can be found having drinking contests with his companion Alec. Just an average Hobbit from Michel Delving. Humble, but an amazing artist. In fact, all the art work you see here is done by the Half Pint himself. Loyal to the end. ''Who needs swords and glory when you have a keg twice the size of you to drink? ''' Alasdair' The one-eyed ranger from Bree. Sixty-one years old. Deadly with two daggers. '''Eored' Marshal of the Mark. A Rider of Rohan. Smug and entitled. A natural rival to Alec. ''' Klonodor' ''"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." '''- Elendil''' A well-armoured Dunedain hailing from Minas Tirith. A direct descendant from the old Kings of Arnor. Also known as Andrith. Wields Naurearnor, the Flame of Arnor, crafted by Valimaar Entwistle. Born in 2933 of the Third Age, he is the son of Aginfare and Malandras of Lindon, an Elf who chose a mortal life. Only knows love in the face of Elvellowen Astalder. Those who knew him best often find him alone atop a high mountain peak, gazing off into the distance, muttering the wisdom of Elendil. The definition of a champion. Hinandrith ' Bastard son of Klonodor. Mother is an unnamed Elf. When he is not studying lore and magic in Rivendell, he reluctantly squires for his father. 'What is the Elysian Shard? ' The Elysian Shard is a crystal believed to be forged by Elven alchemists during the First Age used to combat the first Dark Lord Morgoth. The nature of the shard is largely unknown and many believe it to be mere myth. The shard was found gripped in the hand of the orphan Alec when he was rescued by Rellan. The viridian light blinks dimly and scarcely emits any light at all. The shard sits unawakened and undisturbed, forged into Alec's sword ''Ainurbane. '''Links Alec's Twitter